


【All兴新年联文大赏/边兴】我才不是缠你的身子呢！

by Jessicapinejr



Category: BaekLay 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicapinejr/pseuds/Jessicapinejr
Summary: 今天是初八，我是今天的接力文手西卡。明天是@珍珠奶茶请加冰，希望大家多多期待。无脑甜，超级ooc，恋爱脑，慎入
Kudos: 43





	【All兴新年联文大赏/边兴】我才不是缠你的身子呢！

**Author's Note:**

> 今天是初八，我是今天的接力文手西卡。  
> 明天是@珍珠奶茶请加冰，希望大家多多期待。  
> 无脑甜，超级ooc，恋爱脑，慎入

初八，易放生，易开业，易团圆。

01.  
边伯贤初四要从老家回来了，整个人在老家吃的胖了一圈，脸上尽是满足的笑意。

上火车的时候，奶奶笑着调侃他，说下次回来后，给奶奶抱个白白胖胖的小曾孙回来吧。一听到这话，边伯贤就笑着打哈哈，说，时候到了，会有的，会有的。直到挥着手的奶奶和姑姑消失在他的视线，他才默默的叹了口气。

他怎么敢跟奶奶和姑姑说，他喜欢的是男人。

他父母走的早，小时候都是奶奶和姑姑一家把他拉扯大，所以他从小生活在一个几乎由女性主导的家庭里。初中那个时候，少年少女们对性的接触是狭隘的，是充满好奇，不确定的；少年时期总有一些奇妙的，暗示着成长的事情。男孩们都有父亲指导，都有人安慰着，说这是正常的，是值得高兴的。

可是这一切对边伯贤来说，却是觉得难以启齿的。

他一直记得，姑姑看着一片狼藉的床单时，那个眼神，就像看一只调皮做了错事的小狗，却又带着他看不懂的情绪。

他也记得，那个夏天，蝉鸣响彻在耳边，伴随的，还有电脑屏幕里面溢出来的呻吟声，和男孩们紧张的喘息声。他紧张的看着旁边那个男孩子，学着他的模样，也把手伸向了下面那根挺立的炽热，上下套弄。

这都是很久远的事情了，却在他心里留下了不可磨灭的印记，逐渐让他的性取向发生了彻彻底底的变化。

结婚生子是不可能的，所以他只能尽自己最大的努力，去赚钱，让奶奶安享晚年。

不过奶奶还是疼他的，孙子回城市去打拼，给他大大小包的装了一大堆东西，有零食，有特产，还有老人家编制的一些东西，满满的塞满了整个箱子。但是，最过特别的，最奇特的还是他现在手里提着的这个小东西——那是一个小小的笼子，里面有一只软白的，毛茸茸的小白兔。

奶奶说，你在城市工作这么久，寂寞吧？喏，奶奶送你一只兔子————兔子，也寓意着多子，多福的意思。

起初他是不要的，怕自己没有能力照顾这小家伙，可是当他对上兔子的眼神时，心里竟然有一丝奇怪的感觉。

总觉得，他在哪里见过它。

神差鬼使的，他接过了笼子，将兔子一起带上了火车。

期间，边伯贤特别奇怪，安检人员竟然对着兔子一点反应都没有，仿佛没有看到一样。后来他想了想，可能是上天都想让他养兔子吧？这么想着，他将兔子放在了桌子上，试探的将一根手指伸入了笼子里，想摸摸兔子的小脑袋。

小家伙看了他一眼，毛茸茸的耳朵动了动，主动地伸出小舌头，舔了舔边伯贤的手指。

呀……边伯贤眨了眨眼睛，有点害羞。

一定是单身久了，怎么连兔子都能撩到他啊……

边伯贤垂下眸子，嘴角忍不住勾起一点弧度，心情颇好。

于是也就忽略了笼子里的小东西眼中闪过的一丝狡黠。

02.  
回到家收拾好东西后，边伯贤的第一件事就是带着兔子去宠物医院。

买兔子的生活用品花了不少钱，虽然肉痛，但是他也是乐意的。说来也神奇，明明是奶奶不知道在哪抓来的兔子，竟然乖的像家兔，而且身上干净的一根杂毛都没有。检查了一下，甚至连疫苗什么的都免了———要不是看了营业执照，边伯贤都要怀疑这是骗钱的黑店了。

但是，兔子健康的身体状态让他也顾不得这么多，他想，只要能健健康康的就好。他晚上简单的给兔子搭了一个小窝，本来想用笼子的，怕兔子不听话，到处乱跑；可是当他抱着兔子，选笼子的时候，他竟然觉得自己看懂了兔子眼里的情绪——好像这兔子会说话似的。他甚至在手碰到笼子的那一瞬间，在心里听到一句异样的，咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡的声音：“我不想住笼子……”

他还记得在声音响起的那一瞬间，他猛地缩回了手，冷汗一阵阵的冒。

有种……做错事的错觉，为什么啊？？

于是他还是没买笼子，反而买了一堆兔子爱吃的高级食品把家里的小柜子塞得满满地。他拿了奶奶给他做的软垫子，放在了一个小木盒子里，简单的给兔子铺了一个睡觉的小窝。这一连串的举动终于安顿好了兔子，也已经是晚上十点钟了，他已经累的有点眼皮子都睁不开，匆匆忙忙洗了个澡，便倒头就睡。

睡梦里，似乎有什么毛茸茸的东西，在自己的上作乱。

03.  
边伯贤不知道晚上是怎么了，但是他唯一确定的是，他昨天晚上做了春梦。

他觉得自己深处云端，因为他能感到有一张漂亮的小嘴，在自己胯下那根挺立的炽热上吮吸着，舔弄着。

为什么会觉得漂亮？因为他好像觉得自己没有醒来，却又能看到些什么。

他隐约的看到，那是个皮肤白皙似雪的漂亮少年，一双浸着水光的下垂眼，满眼都是勾人的笑意；他的脸颊上有两个小小的酒窝，深陷的好像能把人吸进去。少年是光着身体的，一双修长的腿，撩拨似的夹住他的腰，用那弹软的臀肉在他的裆部上下磨蹭。他还会听到一阵碎碎念，气泡似的，咕嘟咕嘟的说道： “你知不知道我等了好久了……”

“终于……”

妈的，边伯贤有时候会迷迷糊糊的想——看片撸管都没这么真实过。

可是第二天醒来后，他发现床上什么都没有，干净的像什么都没发生过。

说不害羞是假的，说到底他只是个外冷内热的纯情小处男。去过几次Gay Bar，但是全被认错了性别——他才不是下面那个！所以他这几年根本没空找男朋友，光顾着健身去了，励志成为社区第一猛1。在小区楼下办的健身卡还真的很有用，反反复复这么练下来，腹肌胸肌鲨鱼线，一个不差。现在是穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉，宽肩窄腰，底下货足，怎么说，也是大帅哥一枚。身边莺莺燕燕也飞过了这么多，可是也没一个对口的，久而久之，在别人眼中他就成了一个在爱情方面不好勾搭的高冷男神。

哪里是高冷啊……边伯贤望着干净的床，叹了口气。

找不到一个心动的人罢了。

他觉得那是梦，又觉得真实的不可思议——新的一年是不是真的要找个人陪伴自己了？自己这么渴望有个人出现与自己缠缠绵绵吗？

可是说实话，他又很迷恋那个梦里的身体。那个冷白的肌肤，深陷的酒窝，甜的冒泡的呻吟，都让他的心扑通扑通的跳。

他带着一丝郁闷起了床，去洗了个澡后，觉得身体神清气爽的。吃完早餐后才想起有只兔子，他拿了点兔粮走到了小窝旁，准备看看情况。他蹲下来，看到小家伙还在毛茸茸的垫子上睡得正香。他觉得有趣，带着一丝恶趣味的戳了戳小兔子软乎乎的耳朵，却惊讶的发现，小家伙蔫蔫的，被吵醒了后也只是看了他一眼，好像没什么力气，耳朵和尾巴都耸拉着，一副被欺负狠的样子。

边伯贤一下子就慌了，也不管小兔子听不听得懂，对着小兔子说：“怎么啦……我带你去医院……”然而下一秒，兔子耳朵猛地竖了起来，带着一丝慌张。边伯贤一下就愣住了，内心里响起了一阵声音：“呜呜……我不要去医院打针！”

“……不喜欢？”他觉得自己好傻，竟然对着一只兔子问问题。可是兔子眨了眨它那圆滚滚的眼睛，好像真的在说：“不喜欢。”边伯贤一下子就被小家伙扑闪扑闪的大眼睛给萌化了，一瞬间什么都顾不上，只想伸出手揉揉小家伙毛茸茸的脑袋。

害，如果找不着男朋友，不是还有个小兔子陪着吗。

04.  
和小兔子相处了三天，什么问题都没有，就是晚上老做春梦。

边伯贤要疯了，那种感觉太过真实，好像在睡梦里被人摁在名为“情欲“的深海里，沉沉浮浮，无法呼吸。那个少年总是笑的千娇百媚，水蛇一样的腰肢扭动着，在他身上放肆的享受着欢愉。他觉得唇上有两片柔软的唇瓣，在挑逗的吮吸着，仿佛要把他吸走；底下的快感一阵一阵，少年那温热的小穴紧紧包裹着他那根炽热，里面的软肉像一张张吸人的小嘴，一吮一吸的按摩着他那硕大的阴茎。他无时无刻都想醒来，想看看自己到底是怎么了，可是他又不自觉的留恋怀中人的温暖，想要得到更多。

“伯贤……”他有时候会迷迷糊糊的听到少年冒着泡的声音，带着一丝被情欲染上的尾音。

“我好喜欢你……”

然而这些小声的呢喃都被之后少年嘴里传出来的娇媚呻吟给盖住了，边伯贤只记得，少年那模模糊糊的笑眼，还有那深陷的酒窝。

然而再次醒来后，依旧是干干净净的被褥和床单。

兔子总是在早上蔫蔫的，边伯贤心情本来就很复杂，兔子早晨迷茫的眼神更让他有些烦躁。他有时候会抱着兔子，望着卧室的门发呆，他想不明白，自己到底是怎么了。

还有一天就要上班了，再做这样奇怪的梦可不行。

他决定要做些什么，如果这是生理现象，那他也认了。但是他至少要确定一下，晚上是不是真的有什么奇怪的东西，有一个少年，跑到他的床上。

他特意吃了点提神的东西，让他一晚上都没有什么睡意。他将自己埋在了被子里，眼睛半眯着，一动不动的等着，想看看有什么会发生。

时间一分一秒的过去，直到边伯贤都要以为是他多心了的时候，他突然听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，然后，他闻到了一股淡淡的奶香。

那股，在梦里，也有的奶香。

他突然觉得又兴奋，又有一丝害怕——这几天的谜底就要解开了吗？他微微睁开了眼，看到黑暗中有一抹纤细的身影，身上似乎一丝未裹。他突然确定了什么，心里带着一丝不敢相信——真的有一个少年，每天晚上来到他的家里，在他身上享受肉体之欢。

他试探的动了动，不料，看到了他这辈子也无法相信的事实。

那个身影惊慌失措的后退了几步，然后“咻”的一声，少年消失了，看到的，只有地上那一团毛茸茸的，白软的小家伙——他的小兔子。

天知道边伯贤忍了多久才没有发出尖叫，他强忍着惊疑，略有些僵硬的翻了个身，试图装作是睡觉不老实的样子。小兔子又惊慌失措的往后退了几步，过了一会儿，似乎确定了边伯贤“睡着”后，才敢继续接近。

过了一会儿，边伯贤觉得有一个软软的东西压上了床。试探的将他的被子掀开了来。他闭紧了眼睛，感觉有一只细白的手，抚上了自己的脸颊。

不能再这样了，边伯贤心里有一个声音在恶狠狠地叫嚣着，强势的要求他找回主权。

他猛地抓住那只手，一个翻身，将少年压在身下。

“被我抓到了……嗯？”他摆出一副恶狠狠地表情，终于看清了少年的脸。

和梦境中一模一样。

05.  
少年一双眼睛瞪得老大，挣扎了一下，眼里立马浸满了水光。”不准变回兔子！“边伯贤突然大吼一声，彻底把小兔子吓住了。边伯贤没想到，自己的大嗓门，竟然真的能吼住一只兔子精。

“老实交代……”他特意装出凶神恶煞的模样，把人的手抓的紧了一些，少年被紧紧抓着的地方立马泛了粉。

“接近我有什么目的？！”

“占了我两天的大便宜……还有，火车站的事？打针的事？买笼子的事？都是你搞得鬼————”边伯贤想起来了，之前的一系列奇怪的，根本不可能的事件，都是这只兔子搞的吧！他的眼神装的更凶了，他看到兔子少年盯着他，眼角的泪欲掉不掉的，似乎连肩膀都在微微发抖。

捕猎，这是边伯贤突然想到的词————他现在就好像只抓到猎物的狼。

“我……我没有恶意的……”少年开口了，一副可怜兮兮的模样，眼中闪过了一丝边伯贤看不懂的难过。

过了好一会，他才颤颤巍巍的说道：“我……我马上就可以晋升了……但是族里的长老说要多吸男人的精气，才……”

什么？

边伯贤愣住了，小狗似的眼睛猛地瞪大了，心里燃起的一点火立马被一盆冰凉的水浇的一干二净。

“所以，你就假装被我奶奶抓住，然后给我奶奶下了点……妖术，然后，让奶奶把你送给了我？”

“不……”少年垂下了头，似乎想辩解些什么，然后他抬起头，眼里的泪光一闪一闪，看的边伯贤的眼神更加冷了。

明明是被这只兔子精占了这么久的便宜，怎么搞得好像他被欺负了一样……

“是，都是我做的……”他咬了咬唇，慢慢地说道。

“你的精气比那里的人都要多……”

“我不会伤害你的……”

“对不起……”

边伯贤突然就平静了，心猛地冷到了极点。他沉默的看着小兔子，只见小兔子的声音越来越小，到最后，一句话都说不出来了。

搞砸了，兔子想。

他真是只失败的兔子啊，其他的兔子哥哥兔子姐姐都找到自己的幸福了，他却搞砸了。

“你……只是需要我的身体是吧？”边伯贤突然开口了，他抬起头，看到边伯贤的下垂眼里没什么情绪，让他更加难过了。

“好啊。”边伯贤突然脱了睡衣，露出健实的胸膛。这样的举动无疑是将兔子吓了一跳，让他猛地在床上后退了几步，深陷在柔软的被子里。被子是暖的，里面还有边伯贤残留的体温，可是边伯贤却说出了让他心坠冰窖的话。

“最后一次，要完了，就回你该回的地方去。”

06.  
边伯贤从来没有想过自己的第一次会这样顺利，也没有想过自己的第一次会这样愤怒。

他握着性器，毫不费力的就顶到了最深。这猛烈的顶撞让少年的双腿紧紧夹住了边伯贤的腰，整个人挂在他身上发抖。边伯贤进的太深了，让他有一种被贯穿的错觉，泪珠子被顶了出来，啪嗒啪嗒的掉在边伯贤的肩膀上。

“……我还没问你叫什么呢？”边伯贤喘了一会气，脑袋里闪过了那些偶尔会看到的，没有实践过的动作，才慢慢地肏干起来。他发觉小兔子并没有说话，只是他轻微的动作，都让小兔子的声音变得颤巍巍的。于是他又问了一遍：“你叫什么？”

“艺……艺兴……嗯……”这次与之前的几次不同，之前都是艺兴趁着边伯贤睡着后，在他身上下法术，让他无法醒来，然后再撩拨他，自己坐上那根炽热。可如今是边伯贤自己握着他的腰，在他后面的穴里横冲直撞。他完全没有想到，他这几天观察的，撩拨的，甚至平时看着会害羞的边伯贤，现在正凶狠的在床上干他。

“艺兴。”边伯贤往里面顶了顶，呆呆的重复了一遍，话语里带着艺兴读不懂的情绪。“这几天你拿的够吗？”边伯贤突然在他耳边问道，声音低沉的，带着气音，让艺兴的耳朵红了一大片，一直蔓延到漂亮的脖颈。小穴因为这句话猛地夹紧了，他嘴唇颤抖着，眼里带着一丝不可置信————边伯贤好像在询问一场交易，就算他现在在边伯贤的怀抱里，也盖不过话语里的冷漠。

可是话是他自己说的，现在似乎怎么也挽回不了了。

边伯贤似乎掌握了门道了，男人在这件事上总是出奇的有天赋。他一言不发的干着怀里的少年，他看到兔子的眼里被情欲铺满了，这让他更加发狠的顶深了————什么啊，原来不喜欢自己啊。

原来说，喜欢自己，只是因为自己对他有需要啊。

天知道他看到兔子变成了那个漂亮的少年他有多高兴。他的内心除了惊讶，还有巨大的欣喜。那个在梦里的，漂亮的少年，甜腻腻的说着喜欢自己的少年，是真的。本来想吓唬吓唬他，想让他在自己怀里，想逗逗他；可是兔子却只对他说，我只需要你的身体。

我不喜欢你。

欣喜的火苗一瞬间被一盆冰水浇的一干二净，什么喜欢，什么春梦，不过是一只会骗人的兔子精创下的把戏而已。

他本来都想好了，想问他愿不愿意一直留下来的，不用每天晚上偷偷摸摸的了。

他想说，我好喜欢你的。

可惜一切只是他的自作多情罢了。他看着小兔子的眼睛，心里是藏不住的难过。

兔子的眼泪就没停过，粉白的脸上有两道深深的泪痕。不知道是被弄疼了，还是伤心。边伯贤吻去吻他的脖颈，惹得兔子叫出的呻吟变了样，娇媚的让边伯贤红了眼，发狠的顶撞。

“伯贤……”他们都要高潮了，艺兴喘着气，一口咬在人的锁骨上。边伯贤放慢了动作，一言不发的，想听听他想讲什么。

“留在里面好不好……”他边哭边祈求，难过的连抱着边伯贤的肩膀都抱不稳。边伯贤皱了皱眉，烦躁的吻上他的唇，堵住了他接下来要说的话。

他没接过几次吻，所以说这个吻其实并没有很温柔，很熟练，说是吻，不如说是啃咬，舔弄。艺兴几乎没有呼吸的空间，他被迫的承受着，一句话也说不出来。

边伯贤把所有的东西全都射在了兔子的体内，内壁被温热的精液浇灌，刺激的他一阵颤抖。他颤抖的哭了出来，紧紧抱着边伯贤的肩膀不松手，好像下一秒就要有什么东西要永久消失了一样。

“……别哭了。”边伯贤的心情也没有好到哪里去，但还是将手抚上了人的背，轻轻的拍打安慰着，像哄孩子一样。他不知道小兔子怎么了，为什么哭的这么厉害，明明自己这么用力的给了他，为什么还是哭个不停。

真是一只小没心没肺的，贪得无厌的兔子。

艺兴在他怀里哭着哭着，就慢慢的睡着了。在失去意识之前，边伯贤看到艺兴细白的手轻轻一挥，床上与身上的凌乱就都渐渐的消失了——但是这对边伯贤来说，也没有引起多少波澜，这些东西消失了，就代表他再也不能见到兔子了。

他突然觉得无尽的疲惫，看着怀里的人，眼里是藏不住的难过。但是他过了一会儿，眼里渐渐平静了下来，他环着兔子的腰，抱着兔子躺了下来；

他没有什么表情，眼里却有着死一般的沉寂。许久，他拿起了手机，像个机器人似的，机械的打开了app，买了一张回老家的火车票。

07.  
初八开业，边伯贤要回去上班，只能早上早点起来，把兔子送到火车站。

“我给你买了票，你听提示，到了会有提示，下车就好……”边伯贤边取票，边跟兔子说着兔子不懂，也不想懂的话。“？”边伯贤感觉气氛有点沉重，抬起头看了兔子一眼，发现兔子一脸悲伤的看着他。

“你还想要什么？”边伯贤别过头，有些别扭，也有些生气——他到底欠了这只兔子什么啊？

“我没有……不是为了你的身体……“他低着头，眼里尽是难过。

“我骗你的……”

边伯贤愣了，看回了艺兴，只见兔子的眼里尽是他看不懂的情绪。突然，兔子深吸一口气，似乎下定了什么决心似的，飞快的夺过了边伯贤手里的火车票，猛地揉成了一团。

“！”边伯贤急了，气的抓着兔子的手腕往角落拽。他猛地把兔子压在墙上，不让他有一丝挣脱的空间。“你搞什么————”他气的声音都有些发抖，尽量忍住火气，一字一句的说道：“听，好，了——”

“我不管你是什么目的——不要再出现在我面前！”他死死抓着兔子的手腕，脸颊上尽因为愤怒而浮起的红。

“永远！”

他的声音愤怒的好像都在发抖，震耳欲聋的撞进艺兴的耳朵里。

“……喜欢你，也不行吗？”艺兴突然低下头，满眼都是难过。

“从小时候就喜欢你了，不行吗……”

他从小就住在伯贤奶奶家花园的一个小角落里，看着小小的伯贤渐渐的长大，渐渐的成人。族里的哥哥姐姐都告诉他，不要接近人类的小孩，人类很坏的，不要出那个结界。

可是他还是忍不住的跑出去，忍不住想去见到那个下垂眼的，活泼开朗的少年。他总是会趴在家门口外那软软的草堆里，探出雪白的小脑袋，好奇又紧张的望着那扇木门。有时候边伯贤会发现它，会惊奇的笑出声，对着他周围的伙伴们说，这儿有一只小兔子。然而他总是在听到声音后，惊慌失措的逃走；可是说不欣喜是假的，每次被发现，他的心里都如同打鼓一般咚咚作响。

这一盯就是好几十年，家中的哥哥姐姐们都化了人形，他还是在望着他的伯贤。

可是边伯贤长大了，上大学了，那四年几乎就没怎么回来过。他难过了好久，以为再也见不到边伯贤了。但是族里的长辈告诉他说，要是想追求幸福，那先努力达到他幸福的平等吧。

于是他几乎是疯了一样的修炼，竟然只用了四年时间，就可以完整的化型了。只是法术一直不太稳定，还需要最后一步，吸取人类的阳气。

不知道上天是给他一个考验，还是怜悯他，边伯贤回家过年了，边伯贤还是边伯贤，那个帅气，温柔，让他喜欢的不得了的边伯贤。

他决定赌一把，他要跟边伯贤回家。

他给奶奶制造了梦境，他主动跳到了奶奶面前，他顺利的，来到了边伯贤的身边，他终于，与边伯贤在床上缠绵。

可是那是边伯贤残忍的回绝，他说，最后一次，不要再见面。

他把一切都搞砸了。

“……我不是那样的兔子……”他说着说着，就委屈的要哭出来。真丢脸，他想，喜欢的人不喜欢自己，还被误会了，还要被送回去，没有边伯贤的那个地方，真是又冷又伤心。他难过的伸出手，一点点把揉皱了的火车票铺开，小心翼翼的问：“还可以用吗……对不起……”

“……不可以。”一直一言不发的边伯贤突然开口了，他抓过那张火车票，眯了眯眼，不知道在想什么。

艺兴低着头，像个做错事的孩子，突然，他觉得脑袋上落下了什么东西，细碎的，伴随着一声“滋啦”的声音——是火车票，被边伯贤撕烂了的火车票，那些碎片全都被边伯贤撒在了兔子的脑袋上，他抬起头，眼里尽是泪光，让边伯贤觉得面前的兔子滑稽可怜，又可笑。 

“真是只笨兔子。”他突然勾了勾嘴角，猛地摁住兔子的肩膀，在兔子惊愕的目光下，吻了上去。

在那一瞬间，艺兴突然想起，族里的姐姐说过的话。

“有一个人喜欢真的是太好了啊。”

边伯贤轻易的突破了他的齿关。

“就算这个世界乱糟糟的，还是想为了那个喜欢的人努力一把。”

边伯贤捉住了他的舌，在口腔内缠绵，起舞。

“肯定会得到回报的。”

边伯贤的吻甜的让兔子觉得世界都要静止了，他好像陷入了一个蜜糖构成的陷阱，怎么样都不想醒来。

“我也喜欢你，小兔子。”边伯贤终于放开了他，舔了舔唇，似乎还在回想刚刚的美好。他轻轻的笑了，终于能把那些本来要永远埋藏在心里的话说出来。

“你闯进我梦境的第一眼，我就喜欢上你了。”边伯贤的眼里尽是欣喜，是艺兴从小到大看着的，他喜欢的那个模样。

“我好高兴。”他抱住了艺兴，满足的呼了一口气。“真的……很高兴。”

“留在我身边吧。”

………

08.  
初八，易放生，易开业，易团圆。

最易追求自己的幸福，愿长长久久，永不分离。

END


End file.
